The Fallen
by Phorcys
Summary: Ranma and Genma are two dangerous thieves who are heading for the border to escape the heat. On the way they kidnap the Tendo family. Once they reach Mexico though their safe hide, out may not be that safe.From Dusk Till Dawn cross over.


**The Fallen**

Disclaimer: All right listen well I am only going to say this once. Ranma 1/2 all related charters and actions belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. From Dusk Till Dawn is the intellectual property of Quentin Tarantino Robert Kurtzman and Robert Rodriguez and what ever movie studio has the rights.

Warning Strong Language and Violence. I am not going to say this again. If you get past this chapter, then I hope you get the idea.

**Prologue**

So they say you're trouble boy  
Because you like to destroy  
All the things that bring idiots joy  
Well what's wrong with a little destruction?

_The Fallen, Franz Ferdinand_

On the stretch of road, all that broke the monotony of dust sand and brush was a liquor store. Plunked down in the middle of nowhere, it's once bright sign declaring the store was called 'Gosunkugi's World Of Liquor' was faded by the harsh sun and it strangely blended into the rest of the landscape. A late model tan coloured ford pulled into the liquor's front parking space. From inside, out unfolded a uniform wearing servant of the people. His large brimmed hat held low he walked slowly into the store.

Inside the store's clerk was sitting behind a counter covered in cheap beer adverts. Pale and stringy the man looked like he could do with a few years of sun, if that didn't kill him. His plastic name badge said Gosunkugi. The officer walked straight to the stores fridge and pulled out a twelve pack of cheap beer and walked over to the sweating clerk.

"Hot as Fucking Hell." The clerk stuttered as he agreed.

"Yeah, but I ain't felt it here." The officer's was wearing black framed glasses and now pulled them off to wipe his face down with a red spotted handkerchief.

"Lucky bastard, I've been fucking working all day. How's that voodoo shit?" Gosunkugi frowned and shook his head.

"Put a curse on Cheryl last night, fucken bitch looks healthier. I think it's agreed with her."

"Christ, all that hocus pocus don't mean squat. Hey, I just saw Betty. hell that women gets skinnier every time I see her."

"Still complaining about her cat." Sliding his glasses back on the sheriff tipped his hat back on his head snorted, and ripped out a can from it's card board pack.

"Damn women, stupid bitch can't find shit. Next time I see her I'll fucken staple her mouth shut." Tilting his head back the officer swallowed deeply.

"No wonder Steve swallowed his tail pipe."

"Bastard, thought he was getting the better bloody deal. Well I'm gonna get right wasted tonight. You heard the shit that was going on down in damn Nerima."

"All that crap with the museum robbery They killed some people didn't they." Pulling the cans over to his till Gosunkugi scanned them and punched in the numbers.

"The shit certainly hit the fucking fan there. Two messed up mother fuckers killed Four Rangers, three cops, and two civilians. And they took some poorOkonomiyakiseller hostage." The clerk pulls a bag out from under his desk and begins to slid the bottles inside. Shaking his head the sheriff stopped him.

"Don't bother. Fuck those shit heads are probably going to be heading for the border if they turn up here, hell' the sheriff rested a hand on his side arm, and unclipped the leather catch. "Mess those fuckers up so bad their mothers won't recognise them." Snorting the sheriff looked around the store and tilted his head. "I got ta piss like a race horse, can I use your commode.

"Knock your self out." With that the sheriff drained the last of his beer and crushed the can in one hand chucking the empty can into the stores rubbish bin. He quickly headed off through a back door to the stores bathroom.

As he left the room, two men suddenly appeared as if from no where, along with two very large guns. The younger off the two stuck his gun hard against the sweating clerks head. "What the fuck was that, who the fuck do you think you are? Do you want us to shot you and your friend in your grease ball heads."

"I didn't do nothing, please don't." The younger man sneered and shoved the gun harder against his head.

"Are you fucking with me what the hell do you think you were doing, letting him use the toilet. Shit."

"That's sheriff Tofu, he's always in here, I can't just turn around and tell him no. He knows me." The older fatter, man leaned over to his compatriot and whispered in his ear. The younger man turned and looked at the clerk.

"Where do you keep the sake? What the fuck?" The young killer tuns and looks at his companion. Who leans in and whispers again.

"Were you signaling him?" If he hadn't had a heart attack already the clerk looked about ready to die from stress right now

. "Hell no." The older man whispers in young man's ear. Who turns to face him.

"Forget about the fucking sake." He turns to face Gosunkugi. "He say's you were tapping the counter." Gosunkugi's eye's are too half fried eggs and glisten with fear.

"Ohh fuck no."

"Are you calling him a liar?"

"No, No, I wasn't doing nothing." The older man talks for the first time.

"Let's just kill the fucking pig right now. Then get the sake." All this is said in a quiet voice. The clerk begins to shake

"I think I've been fucking believable, how do you think I should act." With that the younger man jerked his gun against the clerks head.

"Shut the fuck up. Or I will paint these walls with so much blood you will have to burn the place down before you can repaint it." Out back a toilet flushes. Pushing his companion back with an arm the young killer nodded slowly

"Everybody be cool."

Hiding back behind the rows of tequila and corn chips, the killers can be seen by the clerk but not the unsuspecting Sheriff Tofu

"I am fucken glad I am not a doc no more, or I would be picking through fat sweaty heatstroke fucks right about now. So how much for the case?" Gosunkugi doesn't glance at the register and says.

"six eighty." From out of no where the fatter man in black rises from his hiding place and shoots Tofu through the back of his head killing him instantly.

Splattered from his dead friend's remains the clerk was shaking and a strong breeze would have knocked him out. The fat man walks over and begins to stomp on the remains of the sheriffs head, until there is no doubt that he was dead.

Storming from his place of hiding, the younger man who had seemed to be the one in control shoved his companion off the dead body and tried to push him hard against a shaky display for u bourbon. "What the fuck was that?" The older man would be blushing if any blood could get past his companions hard grip.

"Sake." Shaking his head the young man shoved him harder into the display.

"We don't need no stinking sake. Why the fuck did you do that?"

"He was um.' The man has to think for a moment. 'whispering 'Help Me' It had nothing to do with sake." He shakes his head as much as he can. From behind him the clerk screams out.

"We don't have any sake, you fat fuck." With a roar the fat killer pushes off his companion and fires his gun once again slamming Gosunkugi back against his till. Dragging a hand through his hair, the younger man grunted,

"Oh shit, I don't fucken care any more you dumb fuck. Just shut the fuck up about sake." Behind the counter the clerk crawls forward to the stores safe, his shoulder dripping blood.

He quickly unlocks it and pulls a small cloth doll from inside along with a hammer and a nail. Putting the nail to the dolls hand he pushes a nail into it and hammers down. From above his head he hears a voice.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Trembling Gosunkugi throws the doll up at the young man and reaches back into he safe to pull out a pistol, not aiming he just shoots through the thin ply board counter, where he thought the man was and cried.

Cursing, the young man felt the splinters of wood whip past his face, only to hear a scream as his companion who had been stuffing Jack Daniel's bottles down his front was hit through his hand dropping his haul.

"My fucking hand." Screaming the clerk kept firing at the killers. Ducking down the young man dodged flying corn chips and shelters behind a shelf. Firing back he misses.

"Genma are you okay?"

"It broke my bottle, told ya he has Sake." The clerk screams from behind the counter.

" I don't have any Sake you bastard."

"Oh yeah and he was calling for help."

"I was not." Genma has scuttled behind a shelf himself and clutches his hand to his chest.

"Was too." The clerk keeps firing at their voices.

"Was not." Ranma stares at the doll he holds in one hand as he fires it has become covered in the clerks blood.

"Was too." He saw Genma getting hit in his hand, and that little turd had hammered this doll just before. Well he'd give a shot just to see. Pouring lighter fluid from a bottle behind his head he flipped open his lighter and set the cloth doll on fire. Hell, either the clerk or his father would catch alight. Good either way. The two idiots were still going.

"Was not." Nothing happened oh well, he chucked the doll over his head at the clerk and turned to fire again. The flaming doll flew through the air and struck the trial of alcohol left by Genma's broken bottle and the others they had smashed in their fire fight. Leading straight to a tequila soaked clerk. As the burning doll hit his face Gosunkugi laughed. It worked for once the bloody thing worked, well he thought that before he was screaming in agony.

The fire that was racing towards Genma was stopped by Ranma before it reached his father with some judicious use of ki.

The store was burning down around them as they walked out of the store the clerk continued to scream and fire his gun, until he ran face first into the broken bourbon stand and burst into even bigger flames.

Ranma had to stop Genma from going back for his beloved bottles. "Am I going to have to sow your mouth shut before we go any where?" Both men walk away from the store which cheerfully bursts into flames behind them.

"Remember what happened in that restaurant in Vegas when they said they had no rice."

"Not my fault they all hate me. Your meant to deal with this shit."

"All we needed was a fucking map." They had reached their car which was across the road from the store, which exploded as they move to open the front doors. Rubble fell down on their heads. "Why can't you just shut the fuck up."

"He had sake, and he recognized you boy"

"He did not recognize me, we just needed a fucking map and what have I told you about calling me boy?" Both men get into the car and drive away from the burning building leaving a dust trail as they leave.

Authors Note

This has not been pre-read and probably has the largest amount of dialogue I have ever written. So, I am looking for some who might want to help with this story.

Thank you, for reading this, and please leave a review. I will reply when I can.


End file.
